


Connie’s Change

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Connie is non binary, F/M, Have a Good Day, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Steven Universe - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, You’ve entered the gold mine, connie maheswaran - Freeform, connverse - Freeform, give him a break, im being sarcastic, it’s all I want in life, it’s angsty, kudos, leave a comment, lol, no happy ending here (:(, non-binary, poor steven, stay fresh, you’ve found a piece of fine literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connie comes out to Steven as non-binary.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Connie’s Change

_ Connie was acting strange. _

At least, that’s what it looked like from what he could tell from her photos on her social media accounts. Today marked the fourth month that Steven hasn’t personally heard from Connie. 

She still looked the same, and she seemed pretty happy in the pictures. Most of them were just photos of Connie in her dorm room, studying or reading a book with some filter over it. Though, she seemed to prefer her hair shorter now, since he’s made the connection that it takes approximately 2 months before Connie would need a haircut again.

He can’t remember what he might’ve done wrong…he was getting unwanted flashbacks from when she left him on read for a  _ long  _ time when he surrendered himself to Homeworld, despite Connie and the gems telling him not to.

But that all would end today. All of his worries, and questions would be attended to. With a little bit of help from Connie’s friends, he had obtained the information that she would be in Beach City today for a party at a friend’s house.

Sure, he felt a little bad for doing this. Connie obviously wanted nothing to do with him, and to be left alone. But he  _ had  _ to know what was wrong. He  _ had  _ to fix things between them, even if it meant  _ trying _ would end their relationship, that was mostly one-sided at this point considering he hadn’t heard from her in months.

So there he sat, in the Dondai. Parked on the side of some stranger’s house for hours.  _ The things love will make you do… _

  
  


Luckily he had brought some tunes, because 3 hours went by before Connie and her friends arrived. She stepped out of a black minivan, as well as four other teens. She beckoned for all of them to go inside without her, to which they hesitantly agreed. 

_ They really seemed to care about her… _

It slipped his mind that Connie seemed to have known that Steven would be here, noting the fact that after they had all went inside, she listlessly approaches the Dondai.

Steven hurriedly steps out of the car, meeting her before she could get any closer to where he was parked.

“ _ Connie!  _ What—“

“Steven… I know why you’re here.”

He paused, looking at Connie with wide eyes. He felt a bead of sweat go down his back as he stiffened under her unblinking gaze. Her voice still sounded the exact same from when he had heard her.

At first, he felt a little offended that she cut him off, mid-sentence of his very first time speaking to her in  _ months _ .

“Y-you do?”

“Mhm.” She nodded,

  
  


“I know what you came for.. let me just tell you, so you can go back home. I’m…  _ I’m not Connie anymore.” _

Steven didn’t understand what she meant. What could she  _ possibly  _ mean by ‘ _ I’m not Connie anymore.’?!  _ His numbed, frazzled mind dug for answers he didn’t end up getting. 

“What?! W-what do you mean?” His voice had compulsively become querulous, and Connie turned her uneasy gaze to the corner. 

“Ever since I met you and the gems, ...I started to  _ really  _ question my sexuality. So… while I was away to college, I had more time to myself to think about it.”

  
  


“I started to feel like  _ I wasn’t good enough! And it really got to me...”  _ Connie’s eyes welled up, and she suddenly gripped Steven’s shoulders. She didn’t have to say it when they made eye contact that she needed him of  _ all  _ people to understand.

“I lost a lot of friends over it, and my parents  _ stopped supporting me. Because of this,  _ they stopped paying for my college student enrollment, and I haven’t heard from them for months!”

Steven clenched his jaw. He started to make connections with the info that she spat at him in every sentence. 

“But this is me now. This is the choice I made.” 

“ _ Steven,  _ it was really hard! And it still is… but please,  _ please _ understand.” Her eyes looked daggers in to Steven’s unhinged, wide eyes. He gulped when he felt her nails digging into his shoulders, and was obligated to give some sort of reply, preferably within the next few seconds, if he wanted the pain to go away. 

  
  


Steven slowly nodded, feeling very relieved when she let go. But her eyes never looked away from his. 

“ _ C-... Connie…”  _ he stumbled over his own words, not able to help the look of incredulity he was giving his friend. 

“I’m not Connie anymore. My name is Corrin, and… I’m non-binary now.  _ Please _ don’t call me Connie, anymore, Steven.” 

Was this a dream? If it was, Steven was ready to wake up now. He had a  _ very _ hard time believing in his mind that this was actually happening. There was nothing but the cool, but chilling breeze against his skin to give him a reality check. 

Steven didn’t have many non-binary friends… at least, he didn’t think. He only knew of Sadie’s new partner, Shep, and a few other people in town. He had so many questions that he needed to ask, but didn’t know which ones were not okay, and which ones might offend Corrin. 

“O-okay. C _ orrin… _ ” his voice came out shaky, and he examined the anxious teen in front of him. 

“Any  _ specific pronouns?... That- you use? _ ...” 

Corrin nodded sheepishly, “Mhm. They and them.”

Corrin was very visibly shaky. They still felt very unsure, and shy about their new identity… but they believed that they were taking the right step to be happy again. Just like Corrin, Steven was very nervous as well. 

However, in the midst of all this, Steven still had a burning question. It didn’t come to him all of a sudden though, he’s had this question for a  _ long  _ time. He just simply never had to confidence to ask…

The current situation lead both of them to feel vulnerable in this moment. Steven coughed a quick  _ ‘ahem’  _ into his fist to coax up the conversation that they were never having.

“Corrin, I know when we were younger, we were really close… and that sometimes made me wonder if…” he trailed off, suddenly regretting his decision to ask this. There was no going back now. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. 

“Do you…  _ still have feelings for me?”  _

Corrin’s eyes darted up to look at Steven. Their eyes were wide with shock before their eyelids drooped again, and their gaze fell to the ground.

Corrin’s silence only made him more nervous. 

“I’m sorry, Steven…  _ but _ , I don’t anymore.”

At that, Steven felt his heart drop. 

“I thought I did at first… and I’m sorry if it felt like I was leading you on…” 

Steven didn’t care who Corrin was. Like it or not, they would always be Connie to him. He still loved them, no matter what their sexual identity was. He wished he could say that, but Corrin was very visibly uncomfortable and probably didn’t want to hear any of that. 

“It’s… it’s fine. I’m just...  _ so _ happy that you finally found the courage to be yourself.” He really  _ was _ happy for them. But he couldn’t help fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes at that moment. Were they happy, or sad tears? That, he didn’t know.

He’d go back to the temple that night, still processing the news he had so numbly received.

  
  


One thing he did know, is that today  _ certainly didn’t go how he expected _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment? 😘😘


End file.
